1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a kind of a flat panel display (FPD) in which an organic compound may be used as a thin and light (or lightweight) light emitting material having high brightness and chromatic purity which may be driven with low power. Therefore, the organic light emitting display may be used for various displays such as a portable display.
The organic light emitting display may include a display unit (or pixel unit or display region) including a plurality of pixels formed at crossing regions of scan lines and data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to the scan lines, and a data driver for supplying data signals to the data lines.
The display unit, the scan driver, and the data driver are commonly located on a panel of the organic light emitting display to receive driving powers and/or driving signals through a pad unit formed on one side of the panel.
For example, the display unit, the scan driver, and the data driver may be electrically coupled to a film on glass (FOG) or a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) bonded on the panel through the pad unit to receive the driving powers and/or the driving signals from (or via) the FOG or the FPCB.
Pads for supplying each of the driving powers and the driving signals are commonly formed in the pad unit one by one. When the bonding process generates (or causes) pressure failure of a pad, the display unit, the scan driver, and the data driver that would otherwise receive the driving powers and the driving signals through the failed pad may operate erroneously.
In particular, pads for supplying a gate high level voltage VGH and a gate low level voltage VGL that are the driving powers of the scan driver are located at the edge of the pad unit so that pressure failure may be easily generated (or caused). In addition, the pressure areas of the pads may be designed to be reduced in order to reduce the dead space at the lower end (or lower portion) of the panel where the pad unit is formed. In this case, it may be difficult to stably supply the driving powers to the scan driver.